


The Possessive Sherlock Holmes, A Rare Sight

by kaosbabe16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosbabe16/pseuds/kaosbabe16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock/Irene One-Shot, as a gift to my lovely Beta. Mature, lemon. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Possessive Sherlock Holmes, A Rare Sight

The Possessive Sherlock Holmes, A Rare Sight.

 

Irene Adler stood at the epicenter of her brothel: The Honey Pot. The bar was long and made of cool black marble to contrast the pristine floors of white marble. Irene smiled to herself because that would be the singular pure thing in the place. 

She glanced at her watch, Sherlock would be here in just under a half-hour, and one good thing about their relationship is that he was always prompt. There was a sexy new position she wanted to try that involved a riding crop and she knew how much Sherlock loved using them. Shivers ran down her spine, remembering their tryst just two days ago. She absolutely loved being a submissive to the right guy. Okay, to only one guy. Man. Color ran high on her cheeks and she just had to take a sip of rich, red wine to calm herself down.

“Hello, Irene,” 

A nervous voice simpered close to her ear. Irene took a deep breath and looked at the shell of a man. He was tall, with auburn hair and light, unnatural eyes. While he looked intimidating, he was more of a sub than she. 

“Yes, Ivan?” The Russkie used to hire her twice a week, and was heartbroken when she announced her status as the madam of a brothel. 

He placed a bouquet of flowers in her lap and put his hand on her knee. Irene’s perfect brow arched as he whispered in her ear with a whiny voice.

“Please, mistress, I want you. I’ll let you collar me.” 

Irene’s eyes flickered to the stairwell where her Sherlock stood, a stormy look in his eyes, and ascended the stairs. 

“Get the fuck off of me! Security!” She physically pushed him off and her bodyguards came running. 

“Ensure he never sets foot in this house again.”   
The bouquet of flowers was still in her hand as she opened he door and encountered a seething Sherlock perching on her couch. 

“Am I just another guy in your rotation, Miss Adler?” His voice was pure ice and she flinched. 

Kicking off her pumps, Irene turned and kneeled at his feet. The ultimate form of submission. She daren’t look in his eyes, or face an even worse punishment. 

“Answer me, slave!” He got up and retrieved the bouquet near to where she left it with her shoes. 

“No master, no one after you.” She said sincerely, still unable to look into his gorgeous eyes. 

“God dammit! Why else would he give you this arrangement of flowers? It isn’t particularly pleasing to the eye is it? Let’s deduce why. Let’s see, we have red roses, which stand for passionate love, sunflowers, for adoration, tuberose, for pleasure, red tulips, for declaration of love, and yellow tulips for hopelessly in love. What do we make of this?” His voice was so cold he was sure to freeze out anyone, especially her. 

“Master, he slipped them to me, while I was waiting for you. You. Own. Me.” She said very carefully, her voice wavering a bit.

“That’s goddamn right. I’m going to prove it.” He pulled her intricate hairstyle slowly to drag her up to show superiority, but no pain given. He walked them to the bed and blindfolded her with a stocking he found on one of the wrought iron posts. 

“Don’t move.” She held her breath, ready for anything. He forcefully ripped her black lace backless dress, ravaging it beyond repair. Irene slightly gasped, ready for anything. He was so sensuous and arousing. 

Sherlock kissed her briefly, but as he became impatient, he moved onto her smooth neck. He suckled hard and pushed the ruined dress down and off her hips, unsnapping her demi bra and moved to the other side of her ivory neck, kissing softly then sinking his teeth in, marking her as his. Irene moaned loudly, partly because of the steamy feeling coursing through her, yet partly because she knew was he was doing, and that turned her on past conscious thoughts. 

“Let me hear you pet, don’t be silent.” He nibbled sharply on her lobe, and received a chorus of pleas, and smiled against her neck. 

“Now, baby, I’m going to get a few toys. Lay back on the bed with your arms out to each side, atop both pillows.” The dominance in his voice had her creaming in her lacy drawers. 

Her breathing sped up and she couldn’t handle it, she was so excited, she rubbed her thighs together for some semblance of relief. 

“Pet, I see you, you’re going to be punished for it, too. You know I own your pleasure.” Sherlock grabbed her ankles, hauled up her legs and smacked her bottom harshly. Beside herself, Irene whimpered. 

“Count, pet.” 

After ten spanks, her set her arse down harshly, which the silk coverlet cooled. He rustled, and then she felt her hands being tied to the wrought iron curls with satin ties. 

“Too tight?” She shook her head. No matter how caught up in play Sherlock got, her comfort was always priority. “Good, now spread your legs.” She did so without complaint. As he slid her last bit of clothing down, he couldn’t help but think that she look like the most inviting, seductive thing on the planet. 

“Now to the punishment.” Her head tilted, and he chuckled darkly. “Oh, honey, you couldn’t have thought your spanking was all you got for disobeying me ¬and allowing another man to touch you. 

He breathed on her apex and she trembled. Tracing her lower lips with careful kisses, he finally, slowly began to lick her center. Tiny licks, filled with precision, and torture.   
Sherlock suckled, licked, caressed, lapped, and relished her sex. Irene was sobbing with pleads now, and Sherlock was holding her orgasm just out of her reach. He quickly unzipped his trousers, and pulled his boxers down and out of the way, freeing his cock, all while circling her clit with his tongue faster and faster until he stretched up and slid into her with force.

“You may come now, when you need, but let me hear you.”  
So deep, so fast, when his fingers nudged her clit she came on a scream.

“Sherlock!” The orgasm assaulted every sense, but he kept pounding inside her until a second petite orgasm wracked her system, and she became limp. He slowly pistoned in and out until he sped up, cumming himself. 

He kissed her mouth and she felt him withdraw, but still felt so full of him. Sherlock removed the tie around her eyes, and smiled at her. 

“I’m not nearly done, kitten.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Irene walked Sherlock down the stairs in her robe, fully ready to pass the fuck out after the amazing session they just had.   
She looked at his bouncing chocolate curls, and he turned to look at her with that glint in his eyes. He stopped and reacting to her Dom, she stopped as well. 

Pushing her up against the wall, he ground his hips into her again, and ravished her neck again. 

“You’re mine. No one makes you feel like this.” He said, biting her lobe and nipping her jaw. 

“Yours. Only yours.” She breathed out, excited once again. 

“I’m not fucking done yet then.” He growled and pulled her hand roughly up the stairs.


End file.
